Goron
Gorons are a race of rock-like humanoids that live in Hyrule and neighboring region's mountains. They appear in the "Legend of Zelda" series. Background Hyrule's Beginning The first recorded appearance of a goron was back when Fi was helping Link and Hyrule was first established. It is implied that they are one of the tribes on the surface, but only three named gorons actually appear. The most notable one was Gorko, an archaeologist that Link was save from an enemy. Groko also had an assistant named Golo who was also an archaeologist. In Lanayru Desert's Shipyard, another goron is seen running a shop with a mini-game. The three gorons that are encountered by Link all have tribal tattoo markings, suggesting it is an old cultural thing. Hero of Time During the time that the Hero of Time lived, the gorons lived on Death Mountain in Goron City. The gorons have a problem when Link first reaches Death Mountain. Darunia, the goron chief mentioned that Ganondorf, an evil gerudo asked for the Goron's Ruby. Darunia did not give it to Ganondorf and not being pleased with what Daruina said, Ganondorf sealed Dodongo's Cavern. Dodongo's Cavern was the primary resource for the gorons since they have a strict diet of eating rocks. After Link saves the gorons, he is given the title "brother" due to his work. It should be noted that the gorons are allies with the King of Hyrule. Seven years after the Hero of Time saved the gorons, he must enter the Fire Temple, a worship temple and stop Volvagia. Ganondorf took most of the gorons captive and wanted them fed to Volvagia, a dragon. Chief Darunia enters the temple and wants to help Link. He updates Link on what is going on and heads after Volvagia. After Link stops Volvagia and saves the goron race, the Hero of Time (Link) is forever considered a proud brother to the goron society. It is also revealed that Darunia is the Sage of Fire not long before this. Aid From the Twilight Princess A hundred years later after a new Link is born and the gorons are still living in Death Mountain but have a different society now. When Link and Midna, the Twilight Princess reach Death Mountain, the gorons are far more unfriendly then a hundred years back. They now will attack Link. After making it past all the unfriendly, guarding goron, they reach a mine area in which they enter. Just before the mine entrance is a square room with many elders and sumo wrestlers in it. In order to get access to the Goron Mines, Link must defeat Gor Coron, a famous sumo wrestler to win access. After Link wins, the elders explain how Darbus, the goron patriarch found a Fused Shadow which caused him to transform into a monster. The elders had no choice but to imprison him. After Link reaches the end of the Goron Mine he must defeat Darbus and free him from the Fused Shadow. Darbus then calls Link a "brother" and aids him. After freeing Darbus, many gorons decide to become merchants and can be seen across Hyrule. Culture Goron culture has been explored only a little bit. It is known that gorons have tribal tattoos and markings on their body, but why exactly is unclear. They also very much enjoy friendly competition such as sum wrestling or curling up in a ball and racing. Music seems to also exist somewhere in culture as Darunia enjoys dancing and various gorons play drums. Gorons also like becoming traveling merchants and will travel all across the world selling their goods or trading with others. Some even set up shops in towns and villages. Diet Gorons are very strict about what they eat and drink. When Ganondorf sealed off Dodongo's Cavern, the gorons could not eat the rocks inside there. Since they could not eat the rocks, this risked the lives of all gorons in Hyrule. Eventually Link opens the cavern up again so the gorons can eat. In later years, gorons still eat rocks and now strictly drink spring water or milk. Religion Though goron religion is not explored much, it is known that the gorons worship the Fire Spirits. Presumably, the Fire Temple inside Death Mountain Crater is a worship place for the spirits.